Jethro Bradley
|image = |caption = |fullname = Jethro Eugene Bradley |nicknames = Jet, Alan-Two, Jet.User |aliases = |age = 20 (circa 2003)Because Jet was born in December, he wouldn't officially be 21 years old until the end of 2003 |born = December 1982, , |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown (blonde highlights) |eyes = Blue |height = 6'2"Jet stands at the same height as his father, Alan, whose actor stands at at 6'2" |weight = |occupation = for ENCOM's games division |allies = |affiliations = ENCOM |firstapp = Tron 2.0 |lastapp = Ghost in the Machine |voiceactor = Jason Cottle |percapactor = }} Jethro Eugene Bradley, better known as Jet Bradley, is the son of Lora Baines and Alan Bradley. A User in the Real world, Jethro is a former and at ENCOM. During the events of March 2003, Jethro is digitized and taken to the digital world by Ma3a to combat the spread of a human computer virus, J.D Thorne. Official Description Appearance Real world Jet is a white male with blue eyes, and brown hair with blonde highlights. A young man in his twenties, Jet, like Alan, is tall and slim in build. He wears an large dark gray sleeve button-up shirt with short sleeves, a dark shirt underneath, and beige pants. Digital world In the digital world, Jet takes on an appearance of a program within the ENCOM system. On account of the armor of his uniform he takes on a broader and bulkier look. Additionally his skin resembles that of a program, dark and gray-scaled. Outside the digital world, through the eyes of the his program, Jet.exe, Jet is imagined as a . He is nude and emerald-skinned with yellow eyes and brown hair. Personality ''Tron 2.0'' Jethro is a strong-willed and often stubborn man, taking after his father in the sense that he stuck in his ways once he's made a decision. Because of the death of his mother, Jethro's childhood was tenuous and fraught. He chafed under the strict and focused guidance of Alan, who often tried to discipline him whenever he began cause trouble. His flippant and disruptive attitude put them at odds, especially when Alan attempted to use the memory of his mother, Lora, as a way to guilt him. As an adult, Jethro was no less stubborn as a teenager. However, because of his independence, he entertained arguments with his father less. He ignored his father's active interference in his life - such as turning down a Level-6 programming position Alan used his influence to get on his behalf -, preferring to make it clear that he would do what he wanted regardless of what Alan wanted for him. Jethro's attitude, his preference for developing video games and doing what he enjoyed versus what Alan considered practical, is likened to his godfather, Kevin Flynn. Much like Flynn, Jethro's view of right and wrong are often influenced by his mood, or personal necessities. However, despite their illegal actives, both Kevin and Jet chose to do right those they care about and will not stand idly in a situation they feel can rectify. During his time in the digital world, Jet keeps a cool head and escapes most dangerous circumstances through his own skill or the wit of others. Despite their disagreements, Jethro is able to work with Alan without issue, more concerned with his father's safety over anything. ''Ghost in the Machine'' Through the eyes of his program, Jet.exe, Jet demeanor takes on a more pragmatic and distant personality. Jet, envisioned as towering deity, is motivated largely by the desire to save his program - who has become sentient through his integration with the Tron Legacy Code - and bring him to the real world. His desires to save Jet.exe over the ENCOM system are ignored when his program gives up his sentience and uses Legacy Code to save the system instead. Abilities Jethro is a adept with an affinity for video game development. However, without positive or structured outlet for his skill, he can create havoc. At the age of fifteen, he hacked the of his high school, but was otherwise spared of criminal charges. Within the server of Future Control Industries, Jethro puts his destructive hacking skills to good use and crashes their servers before retiring to the real world. His knowledge of computers and software programming helped him acclimate to the digital world with the ENCOM system, to the benefit of Ma3a who attempted to protect herself from the Corruption of J.D Thorne. Jethro is a skilled Light Cyclist on the Game Grid, and equally dangerous with a Identity disc. Despite their nature as security programs, types like the Intrusion Countermeasure Programs stood little change against him in a fight. Etymology "Jethro" is a name of Behind the Name: Jethro, meaning "abundance", "overflow", or "more than enough". The name is famously recognized as the name of 's in the . His first name is reflective of the quasi-religious undertones of the original film, in keeping with the programs bestow to Users. His middle name, "Eugene", is of , meaning "noble" or "well born".Behind the Name: Eugene Trivia *According to Ghost in the Machine, only Lora called Jet "Jethro", while everyone preferred to use his nickname.Ghost in the Machine: Issue #1'Jethro:' "Jet. That's my name. What everyone calls me anyway. The only one who called me Jethro was mom." *The request for a version of the Mercury program suggests Jethro was attracted to her.Tron 2.0:'' Incompatible, Digitizing Stream *Early concept art of Jethro in the digital world designed with a slim build and colorful light suit. However, final production opted to go with a bulkier armored look.[https://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/131219/postmortem_monoliths_tron_20.php?page=3 Postmortem: Monolith's TRON 2.0] *Jet's E-Mail is Jet@house.rez. Notes References }} Category:TRON 2.0 Characters Category:Ghost in the Machine Category:TRON 2.0 Category:Users in TRON 2.0